


Trojan horse

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Supergirl
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty said, "I'm not coming back until you write my favourite pairing, Brainiac/Kara Zor-El!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trojan horse

**Author's Note:**

> AU in Birds of Prey; this Barbara refused surgery.

I'm sorry," Supergirl says, "but I don't think I know you."

The woman with red hair smiles and walks a little closer. "Isn't my voice familiar?"

"I don't believe so." Supergirl frowns and tries to recall any similar voices. "Oh. Are you --" she directs her voice in a whisper. "Are you Oracle?"

The woman smiles. "Yes. My, you're beautiful."

Supergirl blinks. "I -- what?"

Oracle kisses her. Her mouth is so soft -- so human.

"I don't understand," Supergirl says.

"Soon," Oracle says.

Supergirl feels herself losing consciousness. "What?"

"Step into my parlor," Oracle says.

No, that voice is -- "Brainiac?" She faints.


End file.
